Forgetting Alone
by Lark's Song at Dawn
Summary: When a young RushingClan she-cat comes to a shocking discovery, her life will never be the same again. She becomes weighed down by secrets, yet strengthened by their truth. She learns to see past lies and discover what is pure and honest. She becomes a target. She must learn to defend herself and stay strong through the darkest nights, else all relying on her be doomed.
1. Prologue and Allegences

The elderly tom wound his way through a ravine and stumbled, his weak and feeble legs sending rocks rumbling into the river below. Though he was old and frail, he had no fear of falling. He was not afraid to tread this path that he had followed his entire life. He was off-balance yet sure-footed, and although he stumbled, he knew the canyon was his one and only home.

His amber eyes were downcast as he made his way to a small ledge. He ducked his head as he slid into a small cavern. The bundle in his mouth squirmed, yearning for freedom. The tom set the kit down cautiously onto the floor as he sought out the cat he had come to see.

"Rainstorm," he called, his hoarse voice filling the cavern, echoing off the walls like the croak of a frog. "Rainstorm?"

"Father!" replied the voice, as a she-cat emerged from the shadows. Her blue eyes grew troubled as she saw the tom in his weary and worn state. "You left camp again, didn't you?" she scolded softly. "Please, father, I don't want to lose you." The she-cat studied the floor. She was known as a strong warrior, and was not used to being seen in a state of such distress. "Not you too."

The tom let out a hoarse purr. "Hush, Rainstorm. Look," he mewed, as he nudged forward the kit he'd carried. He mewled, smelling the queen's milk, and he scrambled clumsily towards her. Rainstorm couldn't help but purr.

"Who is he, father? Who's kit?"

"I found him, scentless, half-drowned in the water," the tom replied quietly. The kit gave a feeble shiver.

Rainstorm frowned. "Look at him, covered in leeches! He must've caught a cold, too." Despite her harsh words and scathing tone, the blue she-cat was as concerned for his health as she would be for a kit of her own.

Quietly, her voice betraying hints of fear, she added. "And look at his fur. Certainly not RushingClan, I'd say."

When her father didn't reply, Rainstorm sighed, giving in. "He'll be okay, won't he? See him to Lillystep, will you?"

The tom looked his daughter in the eye. She was pretty. She was young. She was strong. And despite his better judgment, he had grown to love her. She'd be okay, and he felt she'd be a wonderful mother.

The she-cat flinched, tearing her gaze away. Why was he studying her so? Why did he act like he was seeing her for the first time? Was he truly as well and healthy as he claimed?"

The tom blinked, stammering, "Of- of course, Rainstorm." Did she hate him? Was she mad at him, did he do wrong?

As he turned to leave, winding his way through the canyon, she called out to him. "Father?"

He turned, fixing his weary gaze on his daughter. "Yes, my Rainstorm?"

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

RushingClan lies in a winding, stony ravine, almost like a canyon, rather. Carving the stone is a ferocious, quick-moving, snarling river. The camp lies inside a cave in the canyon, a cave beside the river but far enough to be endangered by its currents. A narrow tunnel leads from the back of the cave, and at several points becomes pitch black. It surfaces again near the StormClan border.

Leader: Ravinestar – a tawny tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rapidleap – a dark blue-gray she-cat with a scarred white chest

Medicine cat: Lillystep – pretty creamy ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Dappledpaw

Senior warriors/riverguards:

Darkstorm – a nimble yet muscular dark gray-brown ticked tabby tom with eyes like cold hard amber

Rosethorn – a creamy fawn and white spotted she-cat with leaf green eyes

River-apprentices: Eaglepaw

Wetwhisker – a gray marbled tabby tom with ice blue eyes and oddly thick fur for a cat of the river.

Riverrocks – a sleek light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes

River-apprentices: Dappledpaw

Warriors:

Brairtwist – cinnamon tabby tom with a golden right ear and hazel eyes

Hollowflood – ginger tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Lotustail – a ginger-red she-cat with a pale ginger patch on the tip of her tail

Caverndash – dark silver tabby tom with wary golden eyes

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Mudspots – chocolate brown tom with lighter brown splotches

Otterdance – dark brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Dappledpaw – ginger/fawn tabby she-cat with white stripes

Eaglepaw – golden/brown tabby tom with golden-and-green eyes

Queens:

Skylight – pale silvery-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Spottedblossom – cinnamon calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Kits: Ashkit and Lichenkit

Kits:

Ashkit – dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green-golden eyes

Lichenkit – a lighter gray than her sister, with dark gray stripes and a white chin. She has a black stripe down her back and a black tailtip. She has olive-green eyes

Elders:

Icestorm – a black and white tux tom with blind icy eyes

Twisttalon – a skinny brown tabby tom with a twisted hind leg

Rainsong – a pretty slate blue she-cat with elderly heather-gray eyes

StormClan makes their home in a leafy forest.

Leader: Fawnstar – a pale ginger she-cat with white splotches on her back and leaf green eyes

Deputy: Maplebark – a longhaired red-furred tom

Medicine cat: Brackenstep – a light brown tom born with three legs

Warriors:

Midnightstorm – jet black tom

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Fallenleaf – tortie she

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Dappledfern – ginger she-cat

Thundercrash – muscular brown tom

Mouseleap – nimble tawny tom

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Aspenclaw – pale ginger and white she-cat with fierce green eyes

Twigsnap – gray-brown dappled tom

Fernwhisker – cinnamon and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Whitepaw – white tom

Starlingpaw – silver spotted she-cat

Blazepaw – red tabby tom

Queens:

Dawnwing – tawny beige she-cat

Kits: Littlekit, Russetkit, and Bravekit

Kits:

Littlekit – small pretty black she-cat

Russetkit – rowdy red tom

Bravekit – large chocolate-brown spotted tom

DarkClan dwells in a cold and shadowy pine forest.

Leader: Shadowthorn – dark brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Pineheart – russet brown tom

Medicine cat: Spruceflower – blue she-cat

Warriors:

Gravelfang – dark gray-brown spotted tom

Apprentice: Columbinepaw

Hickoryeye – smoky russet tom

Ivyspirit – gray dappled she-cat

Apprentice: Galepaw

Kestreltalon – dark gray she-cat

Crimsonstrike – muscular tom

Burningvine – fiery red tom

Ashenstorm – dark gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Mothtwitch – dark brown she-cat with lighter gray flecks

Apprentices:

Columbinepaw – pretty ginger she-cat

Nightpaw – black smoke tabby tom

Galepaw – long-furred gray tom

Queens:

Boulderclaw – gray she-cat with white splotches

Amberlight – golden-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

SwiftClan calls the open grasslands home.

Leader: Goldenstar – golden-pelted she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Falconcry – brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Shadedheather – gray tom with pale gray eyes

Apprentice: Juniperdance

Warriors:

Blossomsong – fawn calico she-cat

Emberflash – russet tabby tom

Apprentice: Twistpaw

Flintfang – dark gray tom

Bumblepatch – dark tortie she

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Cloudfur – white tom with one blue eye and one green eye, half deaf

Leapinghare – skinny tawny tom

Grassstep – ginger she

Windstone – dark gray tabby tom

Goldenfield – golden tabby she-cat

Horsehoof – dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Juniperdance – red calico she-cat with green eyes

Willowpaw – pale gray she-cat

Twistpaw – brown tom with a twisted ear

Queens:

Wingedsong – ginger she-cat

Kits: Redkit, Morningkit, Hollowkit, and Skykit

Kits:

Redkit – red-furred tom

Morningkit – silvery-golden she-cat

Hollowkit – brown she-cat

Skykit – pale gray tom

Elders:

Strongheart – brown spotted tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1 - Lichenkit

"Move over, you lump!"

The call echoed through the nursery, much louder than the voice's owner, Lichenkit, had intended. Ashkit did indeed roll off her sister's back, and she laughed teasingly as Lichenkit ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Spottedblossom," Lichenkit mewed softly as her mother awoke from her slumber. "Sorry, Skylight," she added, addressing the other queen.

Spottedblossom nuzzled her daughter affectionately. She purred softly, understanding what it was like to be a kit cramped in a tiny nursery.

"Getting to big for the nursery, huh?" purred Skylight. Spottedblossom grinned. She and Skylight had been friends for some time. Skylight had not yet kitted, though.

Spottedblossom turned to her kits. "Why don't you two go fetch some fresh-kill and go play outside? It's a beautiful day, you should get some fresh air," she advised.

Ashkit and Lichenkit were happy to comply. The two gray tabbies bounded outside. "I want salmon!" cried Ashkit. "Do you want salmon, Lichenkit? Let's have salmon!"

Lichenkit made a face. Both she and her sister weren't big enough to eat a whole fish, so they always had to share. "No! We had salmon last night and last morning and a bazillion times before that! Only kittypets eat the same thing every day."

"Yeah," Ashkit retorted. "And all you want to eat is trout – every day – and you call me a kittypet?"

Lichenkit took a step back, looking slightly hurt. "Actually," she mewed, taking a defensive, "I wanted perch."

Ashkit's held her tail high in delight. "Mmm, I love perch!" she declared.

As she and her sister settled down to a breakfast of fresh perch, Lichenkit realized that her mother had been right. It was a perfect day. Because they lived in a ravine, the cats of RushingClan didn't often get much sunlight unless they left the camp. But today, the sun was shining bright, and it made the river sparkle.

By the river sat Wetwhisker, a senior warrior and riverguard. Riverguards were unique to RushingClan, because they needed extra paws to ensure that no cat's life was claimed by the river. It was their job to teach the Clan the safest way to navigate the ravine, yet if there should be an accident, it is also their job to ensure that all cats are safe. Lichenpaw often longed to take a dip in the river, yet the riverguards wouldn't permit it until her sixth moon.

When the sisters had finished their meal, Lichenkit was still daydreaming. She hardly noticed as Ashkit leapt into the small pool of stagnant water within the camp. A long time ago, the Clan had put this pool in the camp so kits, queens, and elders could have a drink of water or take a bath without going to the river. Ashkit sent a wave of water rushing towards Lichenkit. "Hey, sleepy!" she taunted.

Lichenkit leapt to her paws. Dreams were for sleeping! She was now indeed very much awake, and rounded towards her sister. She knew very well that splashing in the pool was strictly forbidden, yet she, too, leapt into the pool. "What's that, Ashkit? Huh?"

"Sleepy," Ashkit repeated, a grin dancing across her muzzle. Lichenkit swiped a paw at her head, yet Ashkit dodged effortlessly, coating her sister in a spray of water.

"So sleepy you can't even dodge, that is."

"Oh yeah…?" Lichenkit laughed, leaping at her sister. The duo wrestled there, in the pool of water, until Lichenkit eventually dunked her sister's head under. "Not so sleepy, huh?"

Ashkit leapt out of the water, shaking it out of her dark gray fur. A heavy droplet landed on Wetwhisker, who turned and fixed the kits in his icy blue gaze. They flinched, knowing they were caught.

The riverguard's gaze softened at their startled expressions. "Love the water already, do you?"

The kits nodded. "Yeah."

Wetwisker replied, purring softly. "You two will make great students, I'm sure."

Lichenkit swelled with pride. Ashkit nudged her sister as soon as Wetwhisker returned his gaze to the river. She motioned towards the ravine cliff. "Race you to the top," she dared her sister.

The ravine could be very dangerous, but thankfully, there was an easy way up and down, if you knew where to look. Ashkit and Lichenkit had discovered it themselves. They were so curious that they couldn't help but try to climb in, although they'd been warned time and time again about the risks. Running up and down the ravine was something almost like a staircase, perfect for climbing.

Ashkit was almost halfway up the ravine. "Hey," called Lichenkit, "no fair!" Ashkit was just heading down as Lichenkit leapt to the top. "I'm gonna beat you," she taunted as she leapt back down.

The sisters tumbled, literally, into the paws of Wetwhisker, who was waiting for them at the base. They could barely control their laughter. "I'm not supposed to let you kits up the ravine, either," he explained. He looked at the kits sternly. This time his icy blue eyes were not so forgiving. "Not such good students, I suppose."

Lichenkit shrunk back. "Are you going to tell Ravinestar?"

"Well, Lichenkit," he replied evenly. "I don't have much of a choice. I've got to do my job."

"Oh," Lichenkit squeaked. She and Ashkit slunk slowly into the nursery.

"Everything we do," Ashkit whispered, "is either against the rules or bad."

Lichenkit nodded her agreement. "This camp is so boring!"

Ashkit whispered in return. "You know… we should sneak out."

"What?!"

"Shh," Ashkit hissed. "Don't wake the queens."

"So you were saying…"

"Oh, yes. You know, who could stand two more moons in here? There's nothing to do! We could go out, see the territory by ourselves! We could visit the river! We could go fishing!"

Lichenkit considered this. It _was_ boring. What good would it do her to stay in camp until her sixth moon if she died of boredom before then? Besides, Ashkit was right. They could finally swim and go fishing! Imagine how proud Spottedblossom would be if she caught a fish! Ravinestar would_ have_ to make her an apprentice early if she could do that, no questions asked.

"You coming, Lichenkit?" Ashkit asked, as she stood, waiting, outside the nursery.

Lichenkit nodded.


	3. Chapter 2: The River

**I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my fanfic. I'm not the best writer, I know, I'll admit it. Constructive criticism would be quite welcome :P**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I also thought I'd say that I ****won't**** post another chapter tomoorow. I'll be too busy. I'll (hopefully) get it to you guys on Wednessday. If not I'm afraid you'll have to wait 'till Friday D;**

**Also, as you may have noticed, I finally added a cover image! :D And yes, folks, that is Lichenkit.**

* * *

There were two ways out of camp: up the ravine or through a secluded tunnel. The former was more commonly traveled yet it could be a dangerous journey for the weak, the wounded, or the careless. Lichenkit and Ashkit quickly shot down the idea of following the staircase. They were already on Wetwhisker's bad side, and they knew he'd be watching diligently as always.

He did make for a good riverguard, Lichenkit admitted.

The latter was used far less often because although it was safer, the journey was longer. A dark tunnel led beneath the ravine, starting at the back of the warrior's den and surfacing near the border RushingClan shared with StormClan. This was seemingly the perfect escape for adventurous kits, although they could only hope the warriors den was abandoned.

Keeping to the shadows, Lichenkit surveyed the camp with green-and-golden eyes brimming with excitement. Wetwhisker was exchanging news with Riverrocks and her river-apprentice, Dappledpaw.

In RushingClan, each apprentice had a second mentor, or a river-mentor. River-mentoring is the only mentoring riverguards ever do. River-mentors rarely meet with their apprentices, but nonetheless, it is their duty to coach them to be safe along the ravine and river. Many cats were jealous of Riverrocks. It was considered a great honor to be assigned to coaching a medicine cat's apprentice, as Dappledpaw was.

Lichenkit couldn't care less about riverguards and their apprentices. Who'd want to be a riverguard, anyways? Not her! Boring!

Ashkit saw the riverside convention as a perfect chance for a getaway. She poked her head into the warriors den, and finding it empty, she flicked her paw towards her sister as if to say _'come in! come in!'_

The gray tabby leapt in after her sister, and soon their pawsteps fell into a steady rhythm. Within a matter of minutes, Lichenkit was impatient and rather bored with this boring boring boring and _boring_ tunnel.

Irritation soon turned to unease, though, as the tunnel grew so dark as so it was completely black. Lichenkit wasn't comforted by the eerie way the sound of her small gray paws thudding against the stony floor echoed against the stony walls. Every tiny sound, from that of her nervous breaths or even her racing heart seemed to amplify and carry all along the dark passageway.

"Ashkit?" she whispered, trembling slightly.

"Lichenkit," came the reply. Lichenkit found herself growing a bit bitter at the thought that Ashkit didn't sound a tad bit nervous.

"Are we going the right way? Did the tunnel branch somewhere, are we lost?"

No reply.

Lichenkit opened her mouth to speak again, but soon closed it. She sighed.

It was Ashkit who spoke up next. "It's so… dark."

_Well thank you, Caption Obvious._

"I mean… I can even see my own paws."

"Me, neither."

The siblings lapsed once again into an anxious silence, yet they padded forward still, as if daring a stupid tunnel to keep them from a good adventure. Besides, turning back now wouldn't get them out of the dark any sooner, would it?

Both sisters grew excited as light began once again into the tunnel, though Lichenkit had to squint to see through the light that seemed so unfamiliar, yet so welcoming. They began to race towards the exit.

"We're out!" cried Lichenkit. "So this is it? RushingClan territory?"

Ashkit threw her tiny gray-and-black body into a patch of something green, and proceeded to roll around in it, absorbing it's sweet salty scent. She let out a purr. "It's _soft_!"

"What is it, Ashkit?"

Ashkit furrowed her brow. "Green like moss, but not quite. Wet like moss that doesn't make for good bedding, and like really short reeds but skinny and green. 'Grass', I think Spottedblossom called it.

Lichenkit mimicked her sister's example, laying herself down and rolling through the blades, leaving an imprint of the body of a young kit. She laughed. "It _is_ soft!"

RushingClan camp was mainly constructed of stone, though there was a patch of dirt by the river laden with reeds. The kits had never seen grass before. Nor had they seen flowers, and never did they get to see the sun so close up.

"So _this_ is RushingClan territory?"

The duo went on to establish that the stinky land near the trees was StormClan territory, yet they did agree they shouldn't call them stinky at a gathering. StormClan and RushingClan were allies, after all.

They also pawed at the mystery surrounding all the plants. Were these what Lillystep and Dappledpaw called 'herbs', they wondered?

And what was that tiny animal that busied itself by sneaking through the herbs and flowers and grasses? What that a 'land animal', as the warriors called it? A vole or a mouse or something like that? The kits studied it intently, watching the grasses and they parted to let it through. They'd never eaten vole or mouse before. What would it taste like.

It was Ashkit who broke the stunned silence. "Still wanna see the river?"

Lichenkit nodded eagerly, and the two were off. It took them several attempts – and failures – until they finally found their way to the ravine. They climbed to the top, and looking down.

There it was, the river! It was almost daunting to Lichenkit to be looking down on a landmark so important for cats of her Clan. This was their lifeline. The river! Their survival relied on it. "Let's go down!" she cried.

Ashkit seemed to have had the same idea. Once at the riverside, Lichenkit had her breath taken away. It seemed so much grander here than back at camp! The water was a quickly-moving swirl of blues and purples and indigos and whites. It seemed to light up the canyon with a warm welcoming glow.

When she saw that river, Lichenkit knew for certain that RushingClan was her home.

"Look, Lichenkit, a fish!" cried Ashkit, drawing Lichenkit out of her trance. Before she could stop her, her sister had dove noisily into the churning waters.

And despite her better judgment, Lichenkit followed.

When her head went under, panic overtook her. She gasped for air, but there was none to be found. She scrambled for a paw-hold on the rocks, bout her futile efforts were in vain. She was swept along, tumbling through the stones, carried by the ever-strong current. Her jaws were open in a silent yowl, calling out to Ashkit. _Sister!_

The river sent to the cats of RushingClan protection from enemies, shelter, prey, and strength. How could such a blessing also be such a killer?

At last, against all odds, Lichenkit managed to grasp onto something. Suddenly, the river and its raging torments were replaced by an open cavern filled with… air. And what a pleasant surprise it was!

But… it was as if she was in a whole new world.

The sight in front of her instilled shock into Lichenkit's veins.

It induced wonder.

It blessed her with curiosity and bravery.

And there was only one thing to be heard, a single voice.

"Welcome."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Guesses on what Lichenkit saw are always welcome. Don't forget to leave a review :-) **


	4. Chapter 3: Someplace Not Home

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all those people who left reviews, and all who faved my story. It means a lot to me, with this being my first story :P**

**I know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry. It just seemed like the perfect place to end it.**

**And just to add to the suspense that I'm sure will grow throughout this chapter, chapter 5 won't be up until Thursday at the earliest, maybe as late as Friday.**

**Sorry 'bout that. ;)**

* * *

Lichenkit remembered falling asleep.

She remembered the sound of the river.

She remembered her soaking pelt.

She remembered being cold. Terribly cold.

She remembered a horrid stench.

She remembered a terrible, roaring noise, nothing like the gentle gurgle of home.

She remembered being tossed around.

She remembered a second noise, even more terrible. She remembered the desperate yowls of what seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of cats, and even more terrifying, the loud and shrill yips and howls of... dogs.

And now, Lichenkit was waking up.

It all came rushing back to her. Well, "all" is by far an overstatement, but to Lichenkit, it seemed all of that, and then some.

There were a bunch of really weird…. well, Lichenkit really didn't know _what _They were! They didn't even have fur, except for on their heads, and they had really big noses! They were huge! And weirdest of all, they stood on not four paws, but only two. Were they… Twolegs?! _This _was what a Twoleg looked like?

Twolegs were everywhere. There were hundreds upon hundreds of dogs, about the same amount of cats, and there was a horrid odor. It smelled rotten. Like crowfood!

It was almost too much for Lichenkit to handle. She didn't know where she was. Did she hit her head or something? What were these bars in front of her, separating her from the other cats, and thankfully also the dogs and Twolegs? Was she back home in Lillystep's den? Had she hit her head a rock?

Lichenkit opened her mouth, overwhelmed by the chaos around her. She murmured only one word. "River." Her tiny mew was barely a whisper.

When Lichenkit awoke once again, her mind was clearer. She now knew she was in some sort of a cage. There were more cats in cages beside her, above her… even below her!

She turned to the cat next to her. She looked nice, Lichenkit decided. That is, she didn't look particularly _mean_. Her fur was white, crisp, fluffy white, and it was littered with rather large bright ginger-red patches. Her eyes were a perfectly pretty blue. She was beautiful.

"Excuse me," Lichenkit dared to whisper.

The other cat's eyes seemed to glow. She was a kitten too, not much younger than Lichenkit. "Hi! You're awake? You smell weird? Where do you come from? Who are your housefolk?" she babbled.

Lichenkit could barely restrain a grin. This kitten was so energetic, so much like she and Ashkit. "Er, I don't have housefolk."

The kitten seemed to brighten even further. "Really? You're a wildcat? You're a wildcat! Is that why you smell so funny?"

When Lichenkit didn't reply, the kitten continued, "How did you get here?"

"I- I don't know."

"Did the housefolk bring you?"

Lichenkit studied her paws. The Twolegs did this to her? She was a RushingClan cat! How could this be happening to her? It took all her effort not to burst into tears. Would she ever be able to get back home?

The kitten blinked, her blue eyes laden with sympathy. "Is that what you meant when you said 'river'? Is that it? You live by the river?"

Lichenkit nodded sadly.

"Oh." They lapsed into an awkward silence, which the kittypet took the opportunity to break. "It sounds like a beautiful place to live."

Lichenkit smiled softly. This kittypet wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm Gingersnap, by the way."

"And I'm Lichenkit."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA SUSPENSE**

**LIVE IN THE SUSPENSE**

**DWELL IN IT**

**FEED ON IT**

**IT WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER**

**I JUST HAD WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR.**

**Anywaysssssss... **

**Author's Question: What do you think happened that landed Lichenkit in the animal shelter? Guesses are more than welcome :-)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Way Out

**Even if you fall on your face, you're still moving forward.**

**- Victor Kiam**

* * *

Lichenkit couldn't seem to get comfortable, nor could she stomach the dry kittypet pellets or metallic-tasting water. It was nothing like the fresh, cool water from the river.

Oh, how she missed the river!

However hard she tried, she could not unlock the cage. She couldn't find any means of escape, and for the past few hours, escape had been the only one thing on her mind.

There _was_ one thing Lichenkit could do: think.

* * *

_Lichenkit was in the nursery. She was a young kit again, perhaps one or two moons old. Skylight had just moved into the nursery. Skylight was one of Lichenkit's all-time favorite cats. She loved her sleek white fur, tinged with silver. She was a nice cat, too. She visited the kits a lot._

_Spottedblossom was overjoyed at the prospect. She loved the idea of having a friend to share the nursery with. Perhaps it made living with two noisy kits a bit easier. _

_One night, Lichenkit couldn't sleep. She woke up and she was cold. It was then that she noticed that Spottedblossom wasn't in the nest with her. _Odd. _Lichenkit perked her ears. Aha! She was gossiping with Skylight!_

_Naturally, Lichenkit decided to eavesdrop._

_"I'm nervous," she heard Skylight admit. Skylight? Nervous? _

_"And naturally so!" Spottedblossom replied. _

_Lichenkit frowned when she heard Skylight sigh. Skylight? Sighing? She was one of the most optimistic cats she knew! "But your kits are perfect!" Lichenkit swelled with pride, a bit smug. "Really, Spottedblossom, mine are gonna end up terribly!"_

_Wait, she was nervous about being a queen? What's so scary about raising kits?_

_Spottedblossom purred, amused. "Well, why do you say that?"_

_When the newer queen continued, it became clear to Lichenkit that the two she-cats were very close. "You always seem so happy. I can tell you love them very much. You're the type of queen who'll always watch over her kits even when they've become warriors and beyond. I can tell. And that type of relationship is very rare."_

_The reply was barely a whisper. Lichenkit had to strain her ears to hear. "I _do _love them. But they have their flaws."_

_"Go on."_

Yes! _Lichenkit wanted to cry. _Do, _do_ go on!

_"Both of them are so foolishly audacious and curious. And then there's Ashkit. She can be quite a rascal, just by herself! She's quite aloof and often terse or even provocative. She has a quick way with her mouth that doesn't exactly involve thinking. And she's so reserved at the same time, as if every stranger is Greencough taking on a living form._

_"And Lichenkit's quite an enigma herself. She doesn't comprehend what it means to be RushingClan. She's too conceited. She's never engrossed in anything that doesn't entail her. She'll never listen to anybody else, either. She's not at all compliant or respectful. And that combined with their hasty actions and unbridled curiosity. Such warrior's they'll make. What if something should happen?"_

_Why was Spottedblossom using such big words, as if she knew Lichenkit was listening? What was she trying to say?_

_"You've done everything you've could. You're a great mother, Spottedblossom. With your guidance, how could something happen? I'm sure they'll make fine warriors indeed."_

_"Oh, Skylight, I'm glad you think so."_

_Lichenkit had a nagging sensation that what had been said about her wasn't very good. She didn't know what it meant, but it didn't make her happy. _

_"They're beautiful kits, too."_

_"Although they look nothing like me."_

_"Not quite as beautiful as you, Spottedblossom, it should be noted. They must take after Shadowsplash in that."_

_Shadowsplash was the kits' father. He had died just before they were born, and Spottedblossom always said they looked just like him._

_Lichenkit soon became bored. There wasn't much point in listening unless the queens were talking about her, she reasoned. She soon grew tired once more and drifted back into the world of sleep._

* * *

Lichenkit sighed. She missed Spottedblossom, she missed Ravinestar, she missed Skylight, and she missed Lillystep and Dappledpaw. StarClan, she even missed Wetwhisker! What had Spottedblossom said? 'She doesn't comprehend what it means to be RushingClan.' Did that mean that Lichenkit was meant to be here, and _not _back home in RushingClan?'

And what about the other stuff Spottedblossom had said about her? That she was foolishly audacious? Conceited? Hasty? She didn't know what that meant. Did Spottedblossom miss her? Was she worried?

And what had she said about Ashkit? That she was a ra-narwhal, or something like that?

"Hey, Gingersnap?" she mewed.

"Yeah, Lichenkit?"

Lichenkit took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "I hope you don't mind me asking…"

"Go on."

"But, what exactly _is _this place?"

The kittypet emitted a purr, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "I think the housefolk, or Twolegs, as you call them, call it a 'shelter'. It's like a pet store, but different. There's two ways a cat can get here. Either your housefolk bring you here because they don't want you – that's what happened to me, by the way – or the housefolk find you somewhere, without a home, and then they bring you here, like they did with you.

"And then other housefolk come, and if they see you and they like you, they'll take you home with them."

Lichenkit was frozen with horror. "Oh no! Gingersnap, this can't be happening!"

"Lichenkit, they're not all that bad."

"I know, I know, sure, sure, But Gingersnap, the thing is, I could never live with housefolk. I belong by the river. And that's not all, I belong with the other cats that live there. I am a RushingClan cat!"

"RushingClan?"

"A group of cats that live by the river," Lichenkit explained tersely.

"A big group? Did you come here alone?"

"I- I dunno," she admitted.

"My brother's down there somewhere," Gingersnap said, pointing to a handsome tom below her. He was a sleek brown tabby with a white patch covering his back like a snowy blanket. "His name's Ember."

Gingersnap continued, "Also, he said there was a cat that looked sorta like you next to him that had a weird name and scent kinda like yours."

Lichenkit's olive-green eyes lit up with hope. "Ashkit?" she called. "Ashkit!"

She could barely hear the reply, but it was there. "Lichenkit!"

"Ashkit, we've got to get out of here, pronto!"

"I've tried and tried, and there's no way out!"

"Hey, of course there's a way out!"

"Really? How?"

"All you've gotta do, Ashkit," Lichenkit explained excitedly, "is sit there and look cute, and hope the Twolegs are impressed."

* * *

**Again, I wanted to say thanks to all of you who left replies. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. **

**Sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter to you either Wednessday or yesterday. I'm afraid this is how it'll be every week D': sorry. To compensate, I could try to push out two chapters on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday each. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 5: Is This It?

**Real friendship or love is not manufactured or achieved by an act of will or intention. Friendship is always an act of recognition... in the moment of friendship, two souls suddenly recognize each other. It could be a meeting on the street, or at a party or a lecture, or just a simple, banal introduction, then suddenly there is the flash of recognition and the embers of kinship grow. There is an awakening between you, a sense of ancient knowing.**

**- John O Donohue **

* * *

When Lichenkit awoke, she noted Gingersnap was not beside her. _She must've been taken. But Ashkit – what if Ashkit was taken?_

Lichenkit's olive-green eyes searched the cages for any sign of her sister. Ember was still there. If only she could see a little farther…

When Lichenkit finally caught a glimpse of Ashkit, it dawned on her that her sister had been looking for her, too. Their eyes met. Ashkit gave a tiny nod, as if to say, _did you really think I'd leave without you?_

The sisters had been in the shelter for two sunrises now, and both were anxious to find their way back to RushingClan. How much longer could they go on like this? The mere thought of living her life out as a kittypet was almost enough to make Lichenkit sick. Nonetheless, she was beginning to lose hope. _Oh, StarClan. I… I guess you really shouldn't listen to me anymore, because I'm not really a RushingClan cat anymore, but I hope you're still watching over me. I know this is crazy to ask, but please, please send a Twoleg to Ashkit and I. It will give us a way out. StarClan, I ask that you will guide us home._

Thankfully, it was not long before Lichenkit's silent prayer was answered. When a Twoleg walked in through the door towards the cat section of the shelter, Askhit let out a tiny mewl. Lichenkit glanced down at her sister. She was calling the Twoleg to her, and the Twoleg must have heard, because it approached Ashkit and knelt by her cage. "Take me," she whispered.

The Twoleg seemed to be won over by Ashkit's performance. Lichenkit was almost a bit jealous. She was so good at this! Ashkit, normally the hard-to-approach-unless-you-know-her-well type of cat, luring a Twoleg towards her and gaining it's affection in a mere heartbeat?

Ashkit stood and circled the cage, mewing quietly and purring softly as she went. For a second, Lichenkit was almost disgusted. What was she doing? Did she not remember that she was a RushingClan cat? The Twoleg stuck a finger through the bars and petted Ashkit's head. Soon, it was lifting her out of the cage and putting her in another.

Enraged, Lichenkit leapt to her paws. Wait a minute! The Twoleg was buying Ashkit? What about her? "Ashkit!" she shrieked. "Ashkit!"

"Lichenkit! Lichenkit, get the Twoleg's attention!"

Ashkit looked up at the Twoleg, then back at Lichenkit. She began to wail, making quite a fit. She actually was acting quite a bit like a kittypet!

If that worked for Ashkit, Lichenkit would act the same. She leapt up and placed her paws between the bars. She shook the door, wailing and crying like Ashkit was. She stuck a paw through the bars, as if to reach out to Ashkit. "Ashkit!"

The Twoleg pointed to her, and began talking quietly to the Twoleg next to it. Much to Lichenkit's relief, she, too, was removed from her cage and put into another like Ashkit's.

The Twolegs carried the cages to what the kits assumed to be a monster, which lo and behold, just like in the stories Lichenkit had heard, swallowed up the Twolegs and the kits!

The sisters began to talk in hushed voices.

"Ugh," Ashkit whispered. "I can't believe we're really going to be kittypets!"

"It's the only way out," Lichenkit agreed. "But Ashkit, what were you _thinking_?!"

"Simple. The Twoleg wanted me, but if I refused to go without you, it'd have to take you, too."

"But what if it didn't take either of us?"

"Either we escape together, or not at all."

Lichenkit was overcome by gratitude. Only now was she beginning to recognize how much Ashkit had been willing to risk so that Lichenkit could be free. She grudgingly had to admit that if they ever did get back to RushingClan, Lichenkit would owe her place there to her sister.

She made a silent vow to never forget what her sister had done for her.

Before long, the monster reached its den. The Twolegs let Ashkit and Lichenkit out into their own den.

"What now?" Lichenkit whispered.

"I guess we have to explore, find a way out," Ashkit replied.

The den was huge! There were a bunch of weird things in it that Lichenkit couldn't even begin to describe. The duo would their way through the den, looking for any possibility of escape.

Finally Lichenkit spotted a way out. They would have to jump quite a ways up, but if they could make that, they would be outside! She could see several trees, too, only a jump away.

Lichenkit jumped.

Some invisible force seemed to propel her back, and keep her from getting out. She had bumped her head on some sort of invisible barrier. She frowned. She was so close to her home, yet so far away!

She turned to Ashkit. "Something invisible blocks us off. Nothing can get through this way."

The sisters moved on and continued their search, but every exit they found was secured by yet another invisible barrier. Refusing to conclude that there was no possibility of escape, they searched the den again. And again. And again.

_StarClan help me._

"Ashkit," Lichenkit whispered. "Have we really condemned ourselves to a lifetime as kittypets?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn**

**I've decided that I will try to get you extra chapters over the weekends. This will make up for the days I miss during the week and will hopfully keep the story moving forward.**

**Also, I really do hope you're enjoying my story. This is my first fanfic, so if you ever have any constructive criticism for me, please don't hesitate to share it. **


	7. Chapter 6: A Journey Begins

**I had to face a lot coming through this journey, a lot of sacrifices, difficulties, challenges, and injuries.**

**- Gabby Douglas**

**We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey.**

**- Kenji Miyazawa**

**The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in loyalty to each other.**

**- Mario Puzo**

* * *

Although Lichenkit and Ashkit preferred to hide, they quickly learned that the Twolegs would be mad at them if they didn't let them pet them and act happy when they did.

They also learned, to their disdain, that the only food source was in the dry tasteless pellets the Twolegs set out for them.

"We'll just have to wait," Lichenkit said Ashkit one day. "Maybe if we get on the Twolegs' good side, they'll let us go."

One day the Twolegs began a curious project. The sisters had learned that the thing they called a door lead outside, but someone had to open it first. The Twolegs seemed to be adding some sort of flap or rabbit skin to it. Lichenkit made a mental note to keep check of the project.

Not long after, in a fit of frustration, Ashkit declared that she would fight the Twolegs. She sharpened her tiny claws on something the Twolegs called a couch and let out a battle cry. Before she could attack, both she and Lichenkit were locked again into cages. Lichenkit was furious. Ashkit could be so mouse-brained!

The Twolegs took the kits into another den and opened the cages. Ashkit stuck to the back of her cage and hissed. Lichenkit took a different approach. She leapt out and rushed to the door. Perhaps they could escape from here?

Both sisters' attempts were in vain. Each was grabbed by a Twoleg who pinned them down to a table. Lichenkit struggled and let out a yowl. The Cutter!

A thousand thoughts rushed through Lichenkit's mind. Was it true that the Cutter changed cats? Would she become fat and lazy? Would she become submissive to the Twolegs? Would she be doomed forever to be a kittypet? Would she _ever _get back to RushingClan?

What proceeded to occur sent shivers down Lichenkit's spine. The Twoleg was cutting her claws! How dare it?! This was an outrage! She hissed, snarled, and spat – as did Ashkit – but it got them nowhere.

They returned to the Twoleg's den perfectly well and intact, only with short, clipped, blunt, clumsy claws. _Thank StarClan they didn't take them all the way out!_

It was not long later when they discovered what the flap was for. The kits could walk straight through it, and they were outside! It reminded Lichenkit of the drapes of lichen sheltering the dens in the RushingClan camp.

It was good to be back outside, but they were cut off from the world by a tall fence. "No biggie," Ashkit had assured her sister. "We can climb it!" Despite her optimistic words, neither kit was able to climb the fence with their claws in such a flimsy state.

"I guess," Lichenkit sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait until they grow back."

They counted the days. It was a moon and a half until they were able to climb the fence. "Let's go!" cried Ashkit, ready to leap into the wild.

"Wait," insisted Lichenkit. She, too, agreed that she could not return to RushingClan soon enough, but she knew they couldn't leave without a plan. "Let's see if the neighbors know what way the river is."

Glancing over the fence, one could see rows and rows and rows of Twoleg dens. Twolegplace was huge! Dozens of kittypets lounged on their fences and gossiped with their neighbors. To Lichenkit's surprise, she recognized the cat in the yard right next to hers. "Hey, Ember!"

The brown-and-white tom looked up, surprised. "How do you know my name? Have we met?"

"We were at the shelter, too."

"Hey, yeah! I recognize Ashkit. Any you're… Lake-"

"Lichenkit," she corrected him."

"Right, sorry. Patch lives a few blocks down. She was asking if I knew anything about you earlier."

"Patch?" _How would a kittypet know about _me?

"Uh, Gingersnap."

"She has two names?"

Ember grinned as he began to explain. "Each housecat has several. We go by our birth names, given by our mother. And each of our housefolk give us a separate name to carry. Mine's Charm. Yours?"

"Er," Lichenkit stumbled, "I didn't really pay much attention."

Ember laughed. "That's okay. I'm honestly surprised you two are still here. Are you going back to RushingClan soon?"

Lichnekit felt herself swell with pleasure. He remembered! "Ye-"

Ashkit cut her off. "No! Not in this state! We're going to have to go within the next quarter moon, before the Twolegs take us back to the Cutter, but we have to get our strength up before we leave."

Lichenkit paused and blinked. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner? "Yes, you're right. And Ember? Would you happen to know if the river's anywhere near here?"

He nodded. "I do, actually. It's about a day's trek away. I could lead you two there, if you wish."

The sisters exchanged a glance, and nodded. "Yes, that sounds great. Thank you, Ember."

"No problem."

Lichenkit felt much better, having a plan in mind. It was set. She and Ashkit would build their strength for the next quarter moon, and on the day of their sixth moon, Ember would take them to the river. Then they could be apprentices!

For the next quarter moon, the sisters did everything they could think of to get stronger. They wrestled together and tried their best to work on battle practice. Not only would they be strong, but they would be ready to face any cat that denied their right to return to RushingClan. They climbed the fence as quickly as they could. They tried to leap as high and as far as they could. They raced through the Twoleg den, as to see who was faster. They'd pretend to fish in the river or hunt a mouse. They were certain that by the end of the quarter moon they would be ready for their journey.

They easily balanced themselves on the fence as they padded over to Ember's garden. The handsome tom was already waiting for them.

Gingersnap was with him too. Lichenkit and Ashkit had agreed to let her tag along.

Lichenkit glanced up at Silverpelt. The group had agreed to leave just before dawn, when the stars were still shining. _StarClan, are you up there? Can you hear me?_

It was Ember who first broke the silence. "Well, are you ready?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows and favs, and thank you to all of you who click on that link in your email or stumble upon my story and decide to check it out. It means a lot to me.**

**Haha for once I really don't have much to say here. **

**I would ask you who your favorite character is but we really haven't been within the Clans long enough to introduce many, so instead...**

**I'll tell you that I hope you have a wonderful weekend! :-)**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Listen!

**Where we love is home – home that our feet may leave, but never our hearts.**

**- Oliver Wendell Holmes **

* * *

Lichenkit studied the hard, unnatural Twolegplace floor as she walked, hoping no cat would notice how her paws shook and how she stumbled along as she stepped. In all honesty, she was nervous. Her mind was filled with doubts and questions. What if this, what about that? And what should happen if they failed to find RushingClan?

Ember glanced up at her, sensing her fear. "It's okay, Lichenkit," he murmured. "There won't be any monsters on the Thunderpath until well after dawn, and we'll be out of here well before then."

She nodded absent-mindedly. Monsters, hah! Monsters were the least of her worries, she reflected.

Gingersnap began telling Ember about the lazy old tom who lived next door to her who always slept in his bed outside and always slept in really late. He snored, she said.

In the same manner, Lichenkit decided to strike up a conversation with her sister. "What do you think it will be like in RushingClan when we get there?"

"What do you mean? Just like it was when we left!"

"No, I mean, what battles were won, what battles were lost, what kits were kitted and what warriors were made?"

"Oh," said Ashkit quietly. "Well, do you suppose Skylight's kitted yet?"

"Perhaps. And Eaglepaw, will he be a warrior by now?"

"No!" Ashkit cried. Lichenkit's whiskers twitched. "He couldn't even catch the fat salmon! Besides, then who would the elders have to clean their nests?"

"Darkstorm should do it!" Darkstorm was known as being the single strictest riverguard.

"Haha, Darkstorm?" Ashkit scathed. "I sure hope I don't get assigned to him."

"Me, neither."

"Do you think DarkClan launched an attack yet?"

"I hope not! There better have not been battles without us!"

Ashkit paused, and the sisters noticed that the two kittypets had been listening to their entire conversation. Lichenkit blushed and ducked her head, embarrassed.

It was Gingersnap who was the first to speak."You two talk about RushingClan an awful lot. You must really miss it there."

"Yeah, we do," Ashkit replied evenly.

"Would… would you mind telling us about it?"

Lichenkit and Ashkit told them about the four Clans, about their enemy, DarkClan, and the pine forest in which they dwell. Lichenkit said they like to hide in the shadows, and are never up to anything good. They related the rumors about how their leader, Shadowstar, used to force young rogue and loner kits to join his Clan.

They told them about SwiftClan, DarkClan's allies. They told them about the moors that the elders said stretched on for an eternity, that one could walk on and on and never reach the end of the broad grassy fields. They told them about how the other Clans were always fighting over the rights to gather herbs from SwiftClan territory, because so many valuable herbs grew there. They told them about how they'd decided that SwiftClan didn't really want to fight on DarkClan's side, but only agreed because they, themselves needed an ally.

Then the kits began to talk about their own allies: the cats of StormClan. They talked about the beautiful leafy forests and streams that ran through there. They talked about the moss that was said to cover every tree and every inch of the forest floor, that's how dense the forest there was. They talked about how when the hawks became overpopulated and ate all the mice, RavineClan gave them fish from the river and helped them catch and kill the hawks.

Then they described their own Clan. They talked on and on about all the nooks and crevices in the ravine, and they described in great detail the river and all of its fish. They argued about the best fish to eat, and then they went on to describe the land above the ravine. It was rather like StormClan's land, they'd said, except the forest was far, far less dense. They talked about how plentiful the prey there was, because the cats never hunted there unless it was leaf-bare.

They talked about the war that seemed to be brewing between DarkClan and RavineClan. They talked about how the DarkClan cats supposedly stole prey from RavineClan during gatherings, and how DarkClan accused RavineClan of quite the same – of stealing herbs from SwiftClan during gatherings.

They rambled on and on about the different ranks. They described how the four Clans met for a gathering at Mossrocks every full moon, and how medicine cats meet at the Dreamstone every half moon. They talked about how leaders had nine lives while other cats had only one.

They talked about StarClan, their ancestors in Silverpelt. They talked about how they watched over the cats below and protected them with omens and signs. They talked about how they sent signs to leaders and medicine cats, and how they often tried to bring the Clans together to live in peace, but often failed.

They argued about which cats were the meanest, strongest, smartest, most annoying, best mentors, luckiest, and worst swimmers.

And lastly, they talked about being an apprentice. They discussed who they wanted to be their mentor and who they least wanted to be their river-mentor. They argued about where the best places to fish would be, and what battle moves they expected they'd learn first. They discussed how would be the best method to actually catch a fish, and they argued about what land animals would taste like and how a hunter would catch them.

And then they fell silent.

The kittypets had listened to all of it, all the way to the end. They were stunned. The sun was high in the sky, and they were long out of Twolegplace. Lichenkit realized that Ember had been right – they hadn't met any trouble. After telling her story, her nerves had completely disappeared. She had spat out everything she had wished to say. She now had two friends to relate to and found herself completely at ease.

"It sounds like a great life," Ember remarked, "but a hectic one, at that," he added with a slight wink.

Ashkit's stomach growled loudly. Gingersnap said, "Hey, Lichenkit, Ashkit, do you suppose you could catch something for us to eat? I'm getting a bit hungry."

Lichenkit had to admit that she, too, was growing hungry. They had traveled long and far. And they had made great pace, too. Lichenkit's excitement began to grow, as she mewed:

"We'll manage something soon. We're almost home! Listen – I can hear the river!"

* * *

**Last chapter I didn't have enough to say - this chapter, I have too much!**

**First of all, I need names for kits. Feel free to leave a review including:**

**1: A kit name,**

**2: A gender for that kit,**

**3: A physical description of that kit, and**

**4: That kit's personality (optional).**

**Also, it just dawned on me that everyone is reading this from a different time zone. When I post requests like the one above, many of you may not have time to read it and post a reply before I post the next chapter. I could do this istead: instead of doing multiple chapters on the weekend, I could write a few chapters ahead over the weeked and only post one every day versus two, but then I could upload one on Tuesdays and Wednessdays. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get you a chapter on Thursday either way. Sorry ;(**

**Did that even make sense?**

**Well, if it did, please please please please ****_please _****leave a review or send me a PM with your oppinion. **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: Good Hunting

**Love knows no distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars.**

**- Gilbert Parker**

* * *

"The river!" gasped Ashkit. "Yes, yes – I can hear it too!"

Both sisters took off, racing towards the site of the sound that was so dear to their hearts. To Lichenkit, it was as if its crashes and gurgles awakened the part of her heart that lay in slumber, the part of her heart reserved for the place she called "home". Lichenkit let all her thoughts drop away as her gray paws carried her to the source of all that noise, where they would blend in among the polished stones. Upon reaching the shore, Ashkit stopped, panting, to gaze in wonder at its surface. She squinted her eyes, not wanted to miss a detail. The river – home!

Lichenkit, on the other hand, didn't hesitate. She didn't even stop to catch her breath when she reached the shore. In the perfectly-arched leap RushingClan cats are known for (they do live in a ravine, you know), Lichenkit dove into the river, as if following some ancient instinct. A few moments later, she surfaced. The light gray tabby had suddenly become a darker black. Her amber-green eyes glistened as if they were a piece of the river themselves. She gasped for air, for her actions had surprised even herself. It was _cold_!

Back at camp, the riverguards had never let Lichenkit into the river. She was but a kit, too small and too weak. The last time Lichenkit had been in the river, she had been easily controlled by the currents. She shivered, remembering the whitewater that had held her tiny head under, and the stubborn way that the air had failed to present itself. She remembered her head scraping against a rock, and…. Well, to be honest, she didn't remember anything more, but what she did remember told her story fairly well.

Now, it was no such case. Lichenkit easily tread the water, and if she wished, she could swim along with the currents, but she was not prisoner to them. She was bigger and stronger now. She was six moons old, and while she was with the Twolegs, she didn't grow any weaker, nor did she grow lazier. The river was her friend, _not_ her foe.

Ashkit didn't seem so eager to get her paws wet after her experiences last time.

"Woah, Lichenkit," mewed Gingersnap, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "Uh, how's the water?" She teased.

Lichenkit returned her joking words with a grin, before diving beneath the surface. Using her legs to propel her deeper, Lichenkit had to squint to see. There were fish… everywhere! _If I'm the one fishing,_ I_ get to choose what's for dinner, then! Hah, taking that, Ashkit! _The fish merely parted and swam around Lichenkit, before regrouping on the other side. She watched them, carefully picking out a trout with her eyes. She lunged forward, and snapped her jaws closed on its scaly body. She easily propelled herself to the surface, slapping the fish against a rock like she'd heard the warriors do. Lichenkit let another grin escape.

Ember studied it closely. "That's a fish?"

The soaking tabby dipped her head in a nod. Her eyes reflected her new sense of pride. "My first catch." _StarClan is watching over me after all. They sent my first fish to my jaws and to my claws._

He turned to the other RushingClanner. "Ashkit, are you going to try?"

Lichenkit could see that her sister was taking the simpler approach. She stood over the river so that her shadow didn't fall over the fish below. At exactly the right moment, Ashkit's slender paw broke the surface, and returned with a snagged salmon. Mimicking Lichenkit, she, too, slammed her catch onto a jagged rock.

"Ashkit, is that your first catch, too?" Ashkit nodded.

"Are you going to eat a whole fish each?" Gingersnap inquired.

Lichenkit spoke up. "Probably. We've been traveling long and hard, and we'll continue to do so. Besides, these are rather small. "

Gingersnap nodded. "We'll only have one to share."

"Do you care what kind?"

"We don't know fish as well as you do. We'll trust your best judgment."

Lichenkit paused and nodded, considering this. She could go for a milder fish, besides, here were two cats who had never had any fish before, so they should start with something lighter, right? Well, but then they wouldn't really appreciate all of what fish is. Lichenkit decided she'd catch something with a bit more flavor, something they wouldn't forget quickly. Salmon would be good, and since there were quite a lot in this river, Lichenkit reasoned that salmon was probably the way to go.

Her mind made up, she leapt back into the frigid water. She kicked with her small gray legs, deeper and deeper. Before long, she was standing on the shore once more, presenting a large salmon to the two housecats. They stared at it wide-eyed, but in an instant, both bent down to taste it. To them, tasting fish was like tasting the way of life in RushingClan. It was the window to a world they would never live in.

"So, what do you think?"

"Delicious!" cried Ember.

The two sisters proceeded to enjoy their meals likewise. Ashkit couldn't seem to get enough of her salmon. Lichenkit, for one, was just glad to have fish once again.

Once they had finished, Lichenkit and Ashkit held a quiet argument over which way they should travel to reach their home. They soon reasoned that if they follow the river downstream and stick to the shore, they'll wind around SwiftClan territory and back into RushingClan territory.

The kittypets merely listened.

The kits made their den in a hollowed tree, and offered to let the housecats stay the night with them. They gathered moss enough for four nests, and were off to sleep.

In the morning, the Clan cats locked eyes with the kittypets that they had grown to consider friends. A beautiful she-cat and a handsome tom, they were perfect examples of perfect housecats. Although they were neither fat nor weak nor lazy, Lichenkit knew their home was in the city. Today they would part.

It was Ember who broke the silence. "Well, I guess you're almost home. And we'd better be getting back to our housefolk ourselves."

"Yes," Gingersnap agreed. "Although it's almost sad we can't come with you. RushingClan sounds like a wonderful place to live. I hope you find everything just as you left it."

Lichenkit knew that beneath the surface, Gingersnap was asking to come join Lichenkit's Clan. Despite her better judgment, she was more than ready to accept, but in the end, her better judgment got the best of her. "Yeah, I guess so," she mewed. "We'll miss you."

Her blue eyes just a tad bit sadder, Gingersnap nodded. "And if you ever need us, you've got a friend, okay?"

Their words truly warmed Lichenkit's heart. "Okay."

Even the quiet and solitary Ashkit had something to say. "Farewell, Ember, Gingersnap. I wish you good hunting."

Lichenkit blinked. Here, from Ashkit's mouth, was true wisdom. The first cats were wildcats. What could set any cat's heart at ease other than an ancient Clan blessing? "Yes," Lichenkit agreed. "May StarClan light your paths, wherever they may lead."

"Yes," Gingersnap said. "Good hunting for you, too. Teach those DarkClan crowfood a lesson!"

The housecats dipped their heads, and both duos turned to tread the path to their own homes. They knew that at last, the time had come for them to part.

Just as Lichenkit had accepted that she'd never see her friends again, she felt a tail on her shoulder. It was Ember. Before she could open her mouth to say something, he muttered the very words that she'd been waiting to hear.

"Be safe. Please, please, be safe."

She purred softly. "Of course. I'll do my best, Ember, for you."

He nodded, slightly reassured. Drawing his coarse tongue over her dark gray ear, he murmured his final goodbyes. "Farewell," he whispered, and as he blinked slowly, he mewed softly, "Lichenkit."

The sound of his voice seemed to linger in her heart and she continued on to join her sister.

She was going home.

* * *

**I am so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry I haven't given you a chapter in so so so so so soooooooooooo long! I've been really sick recently. I got this really bad virus that's exactly like getting strep throat and a bad flu at the same exact time. But, it's a virus, and being a virus, the only cure is time.**

**And this cure took a long, long time.**

**Well, I'm back, guys! I haven't forgotten about you yet! One more time, if you want to submit a kit to star in my story, you have until next chapter to submit any. Please send me a PM or leave a review with any names/personalities/physical descriptions, and if you're lucky, I may write about your character.**

**But once again, you only have until the next chapter comes out!**

**Thank you :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Ally

"**There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered."**

**- Nelson Mandela**

Neither spoke much as they followed the river on its winding path. Both were anxious to return home once and for all. A thousand thoughts raced through Lichenkit's head, faster than she could possibly follow. Her troubled mind was riddled with many pressing questions. Will they accept me, or will I be shunned? What if DarkClan had already launched their attack, and RushingClan was scattered and dying? What if Shadowstar had taken over RushingClan entirely? The fears that plagued Lichenkit were almost enough to convince her to turn tail and return to Twolegplace or make her life as a loner, but loyalty kept her moving.

The river lead them through an endless moor, though the kits never once scented SwiftClan (based on their best guess of SwiftClan's scent), despite the winds that swept over the moor. Part of Lichenkit was glad that they'd hence avoid an impromptu meeting with their enemies, but the other part of her had grown to wonder if they were even going the right way.

The moors were beginning to give way to a lightly-packed wood around the time that the sun began to dip in its and descend from the sky. Although the trees ignited a flicker of hope in Lichenkit's heart, she knew it could be a while yet before RushingClan's territory was within sight.

Lichenkit studied her paws. She could tell that Ashkit was as uncertain as she as to what they would meet when they reached their homeland. Both were engulfed in thoughts, and still, neither spoke. It was around dinnertime when the river began to carve its way into a ravine. The kits exchanged an excited glance, but Lichenkit could see nervousness in her sister's eyes. Although they both ached for a good meal, neither could be bothered to stop and catch something. More than anything, they wanted to be home.

Eventually, the cliffs became so steep and rocky that it was impossible to safely stay by the river's shore. Their only choice was to stray into the woods and follow the river by its sound. They knew it was a risky move. Night was falling, and as they were only kits, neither Ashkit nor Lichenkit was eager to meet whatever prowls. Nonetheless, both steadfastly ignored their instincts and demanded to continue onwards. They _would _reach their Clan, and they would do it _tonight_.

The moon was rising. It was a half moon too, Lichenkit noticed. Lillystep and Dappledpaw would be meeting up with the medicine cats from the other three Clans to share tongues with StarClan at Dreamfalls. The kits struggled to stifle their yawns and ignore their aching legs until they discovered the sign they were looking for: a RushingClan scent marker. Suddenly, energy coursed through their veins. They'd follow the ravine until they reached the stairway into camp, and then, they'd be home!

What neither anticipated was how hard it was to find the stairway unless you knew exactly what to look for. The kits were now developing an appreciation of how hard it is to break into RushingClan's camp for rival Clans. Their patience was beginning to run low. The two cats who had escaped the Shelter and Twolegplace, the two kits who had journeyed to the river, the two cats who had caught their first fish, the same two cats who had accomplished all of that were now reduced to being two cranky kits that were tired and sore.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Lichenkit mumbled under her breath crossly. Ashkit jumped in fright at the sound of her sister's voice. Both were on edge, for they both knew it was a bad idea to be out this late at night when they didn't know how to defend themselves from any enemy they may meet.

Ashkit let out a frightened yelp. Lichenkit wheeled around and immediately regretted it. In front of her was none but an enemy warrior with some terrible stench! _DarkClan! DarkClan has come to kill the medicine cats, but it seems we'll be their first victims instead._

Based on her paranoid train of thought, it's no wonder Lichenkit was taken aback by the cat's next words. They were not hostile, but simply inquiring. "What are you two doing on my territory?"

Lichenkit studied him through narrowed eyes. He was a shaggy red tom, with a pelt slightly dappled as if it had been permanently bleached by sunlight. "What?" she retorted. "You're not RushingClan!"

"No," he agreed. "But you're not _in_ RushingClan."

Both kits took a step back, bewildered. What did he mean, not RushingClan?

"Are you looking for RushingClan?" he went on. They nodded.

"You look tired. You must have crossed the border by mistake." Lichenkit blinked. Oh. "I am Maplebark, deputy of StormClan. I would kindly show you back to the ravine, but my question stands. Why do you wish to find RushingClan?"

So this was the StormClan deputy? _Maybe one day he and I will be fighting side by side. _

"Well," Lichenkit replied. "We are RushingClan kits. We were captured by Twolegs several moons ago, but now we've found our way back."

He purred, and the kits ducked their head, embarrassed. "Such a long adventure for two so young! I expect you're very tired." They nodded. "In that case, if you are RushingClan, as your ally, I welcome you. I'm eager to watch you grow into fine warriors.

"Well, with that, I'll escort you to your camp."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm excited to actually begin writing about these two with the suffix 'paw on the end, rather than 'kit! I'm not going to drag this chapter on too long, so I'll make the apprentice and warrior phases of their lives shorter. I do have a plot left to follow, vaguely stated in the summary! ;P **

**I don't think I've ever written so much about two kits!**


	11. Chapter 10: Thorn in the Paw

**I have learned to walk as a baby, and I haven't had a lesson since.**

**- Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

Lichenkit was a step ahead of her sister as the two quietly tumbled into RushingClan camp. The stars shone brightly overhead, dying the river a beautiful starlit blue. The young gray tabby had seen a lot of changes during her time in Twolegplace, and it was no doubt a relief to return to her home and find it intact.

_Home. We're home! We're finally, finally home!_ The thoughts that raced through her mind, much like these, were thoughts of joy and glee, but at her heart, Lichenkit was overcome by fatigue and exhaustion. They slipped side-by-side back into the nursery while drawing no attention to themselves – well, that is, almost no attention. The riverguard Riverrocks was on night watch. Usually, she apprentices Dappledpaw, but as Dappledpaw was still at Dreamfalls, she was with Eaglepaw today. The slate-blue she-cat studied the two kits for a minute or two before dipping her head to them. Eaglepaw, on the other hand, looked ecstatic at the mere sight of the two long-lost kits. He fixed his glowing golden-and-green eyes on the larger of the duo, Ashkit.

The two kits lay together on the cold rock floor of the nursery, and soon, both were asleep.

Lichenkit was awakened early the next morning by the mewling of young kits, no older than one moon. "Who's she?" "She smells weird!" "Eew, she stinks!" "It's a DarkClan spy! Rawr!"

Lichenkit blinked her weary eyes open. Ashkit was still asleep, but had made the wise decision to sleep in the corner. She never was one for mornings, nor, for that matter, kits. Or cats. Or socializing.

Surrounding her were three kits, two brothers with their sister. The toms appeared to be very close and rather uninterested in Lichenkit. The first was a white kit rather large from his age, covered in bright ginger red spots. His eyes were a glowing green. The second was a bit smaller and a bit less brave and impudent. His pelt was a lighter ginger, more like the color of honey than the flame-colored pelt of his brother. His eyes, likewise, were a gentler blue. In a strange way that Lichenkit couldn't exactly place, he seemed to remind her of Ember. The sister was the most upbeat and talkative of the three. She was a pale tabby, her fur a mix somewhere between silver and golden. Her eyes were a misty gray.

"She's awake! She's awake!" the she-kit cried.

The two toms, after getting a good glance of Lichenkit, soon padded away to find more fun elsewere.

The she-kit leaned closer, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're that kit who disappeared a few moons back, right? Lichenkit?"

Lichenkit nodded.

"So that means that cat over there is your sister, Ashkit?"

She nodded again. It was almost exactly like how she'd met Gingersnap.

"I'm Brightkit. My bigger brother is Bravekit, which is a bit of an understatement, considering his ego. The smaller one is Leapingkit. Over there is my mother, Skylight. Do you know her?"

Lichenkit nodded.

Brightkit inclined her head to the side. "You don't talk much, do you? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Lichenkit replied uncertainly. I'm just glad to be home, I guess."

Brightkit nodded, trying her best to understand. In truth, that was not what Lichenkit had meant at all. She was really worried about Spottedblossom, her mother. She had expected her to be the first cat in the Clan to welcome her back, to shower her in loving licks and to tell her in grateful whispers that she was missed. In fact, when Lichenkit glanced outside, there was her mother. The two made eye contact for a split second, but Spottedblossom tore her gaze away, as if refusing to look at her disobedient daughter.

"Are you related to her, too?" Lichenkit asked, motioning to a pure white tiny she-kit sitting alone in the corner of the nursery, her small tail flicking in anxiety.

Brightkit lowered her voice. "She's my sister too; her name is Silentkit. Skylight… Skylight says we don't talk about her too much," she concluded vaguely.

_Well, why not? _Lichenkit wondered, but somehow she got the sense not to ask.

Lichenkit heard her name being called from outside. She turned her head and saw Riverrocks. "Lichenkit! Would you mind taking a walk with me along the river?" She agreed, and bidding Brightkit farewell, she followed the senior warrior.

Lichenkit began by telling Riverrocks everything that had happened. And yes, she related everything, even the parts involving kittypets and fishing and sneaking out and getting caught. She felt relieved being able to vent, and somehow she knew that when Riverrocks promised to relate her story to the Clan, she wouldn't be sharing the embarrassing parts.

"Yet the river called you home," Riverrocks concluded. "I admire that in you, Lichenkit, I do."

Back at camp, they found that Ashkit was awake. Riverrocks shared the kits' tale with Ravinestar, who called a meeting to share the news with the Clan. Lichenkit turned to sit beside her mother, but was Spottedblossom turned her aside and moved away without speaking a word. Lichenkit was distraught, but Brightkit called out to her. "Lichenkit, Lichenkit, sit next to me!" She agreed, and upon settling down, she'd noticed that Eaglepaw had made himself comfortably at home beside Ashkit, but nonetheless, her warning hiss signaled that she wasn't looking for company.

Shocked and excited murmured spread throughout the gathered cats as Ravinestar began to speak. After the story was told, he mewed, surprising the crowd even further, "And as we need new warriors, these two will begin their apprenticeships today.

"Ashkit, step forward."

Ashkiit seemed thankful for the excuse to get away from Eaglepaw.

"Otterdance, from this day forward, you will be mentor to Ashkit. You are not an ordinary she-cat, Otterdance. You have made yourself known as a phenomenal warrior in battle and a key planner in battle strategy. I hope you will pass on all of your skill and more to the young, solitary she-cat who reminds me so much of you, Ashkit." The two touched noses, and Otterdance stepped back.

"As it is RushingClan tradition, you will also have a rivermentor to guide you. From this day forward, you will be guided in your path by the senior warrior Darkstorm. He is wise and knows much, and will always be there to lead you whenever you need his guidance." Ashkit reached up to touch noses with her new rivermentor, but it showed that she wasn't exactly pleased with Ravinestar's words.

"Lichenkit, step forward."

Suddenly, Lichenkit was overcome by nerves. The day had finally come that she would be an apprentice, but, what if she made a fool of herself?

"Briartwist, from this day forward, you will be mentor to Lichenkit. You are our newest warrior, but there is some gentleness and sense of respect in your ways that I think Lichenkit would benefit much in learning from. I trust that you will do your best to raise her to her fullest potential."

"Certainly, Ravinestar," he replied. He sounded just as nervous as Lichenkit felt! Nonetheless, she felt herself swell with pride as she reached up to touch his nose.

"In tradition, you will have a rivermentor to guide you in your path and advise you. For the first time in a long time, one of our riverguards stepped up and volunteered to guide you. It is quite the honor indeed; your second mentor will be likely the strongest and the wisest and most cunning warrior I know. Wetwhisker, you will, as requested, be rivermentor to young Lichenkit."

Lichenkit reached up to touch noses with the tom, but they never made contact. She was interrupted by a sharp yelp of surprise. Did she smell… fear?

"Spottedblossom?" Ravinestar inquired. Murmurs of laughter coursed through the clearing. "Is everything okay back there?"

"Uh, yeah, fine… I've just got a thorn in my paw, that's all."


End file.
